Fall From Grace
by HalloweenBaby1031
Summary: WARNING - GP! Lena Luthor - I realize this isnt for everyone. Lena Luthor, once revered Warrior in the High Kingdom is thrown out and ripped of her wings and made into a monster. The first Fallen Angel in history doomed to roam earth alone away from her family and everyone she ever loved. In swoops the bright eyed and bubbly Angel and Jornalist in Training.


**Chapter 1**

Lena raised her hand to the bartender as she pounded down an emptied glass upside down on the wooden table. The man flipped a rag over his shoulder and walked to where the brunette was sitting, he grabbed the aged whiskey bottle and poured her another glass. "Rough night?" The bartender tilted his head to the side as he placed his hands against the bar's edge leaning against them. The brunette looked up, her eyes were red from crying, her face ashen.

"Yeah… you could certainly say that." She took the glass and tipped it back letting the alcohol slip down her throat. She slammed down the glass again, she reached into her jean pocket and pullet out her money clip. She pulled a twenty from the bundle and threw it on the table, she pushed herself off the stool and walked out through the back entrance before pulling her leather jacket off.

She tilted her head to the side closing her eyes as her beautiful white wings spread from her back and extended out to the side. She gave them a little shake before bending her knees and taking off into the sky, she flew through the sky as she passed through the clouds and reached the huge kingdom that floated in the sky. She tucked her wings back and made her way to the great hall where the high council was held. Her wings dragged behind her as she walked, a sinking feeling was making her stomach turn and twist in a nauseating way.

She placed her hands against the large doors pressing her forehead to the back of them taking a deep breath before pushing the heavy doors open and walking into the great hall. The high council was made of some of the most respected elder angels, they were practically the right hands to the almighty Angel. There was ten of them that stood high above all with podiums in front of them, they were dressed in white and gold robes with the hoods pulled over their heads to cover most of their faces.

Lena walked into the middle of the great hall as she raised her head to the Elders as she tried to hold her head high, but her green eyes were laced with defeat. All at once the council turned the attention to the angel in the middle. "Lena Luthor, you have been summoned here to determine your fate as a guardian. You are charged with the highest of crimes."

Lena balled her hands into fists at her sides digging her nails into her palms as she tried to hold back her tears. "Elder Alura Danvers, please read the charges." One for the elders stepped forward and folded her hands in front of her as she stood tall. "Miss Luthor, you have been charged with Neglect in the highest amount, as well as charged with the murder of your charge. Do you have any defence to these crimes?"

The brunette hung her head and fell to her knees as her legs gave out under her. "I accept the punishment for my actions."

The elder stepped back behind her podium, another elder stepped forward, her presence was beyond intimidating. She was the oldest and most respected of the elders, Diana Prince removed her hood as she loomed over the kneeling angel. Lena couldn't even look at the elder, Diana was her mentor. She had trained Lena, basically raised her after her parents and brother were killed in the great war. "We will put it to a vote. All those who deem this Angel guilty of the crimes set against her." All the elders that lined the large circular room raised their hands, one by one sealing the fate of the young angel. Lena could feel hear heart physically breaking in her chest, the tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Guilty." The word boomed through the great hall nearly knocking the angle back on, it echoed in Lena's head playing over and over like a broken record. _Guilty. _Diana extended her large wings and jumped from the balcony she stood on landing down beside Lena. Her blue eyes were ice as she glared down at the disgraced angel the knelt before her. The brunette lifted her head and met the icy glare with her pained emerald eyes.

The elder knelt, her strong fingers coming to rest under Lena's chin. "You had so much potential my child. Where did I go wrong?" There was a flash of sorrow in the elder's eyes before she stood and made her way around to stand behind her beloved pupil. She pulled her hands from where they lay hidden behind her robe and placed them on Lena's wings. Diana shut her eyes and hesitated and she took hold of the brunette's wings.

"Diana, if this is too much-" one of her fellow elders began, "**Silence**" Diana's voice boomed through the great hall and the others practically trembled. "I know what must be done!" And with that the elder gripped onto her pupil's wings and ripped them from her back. Lena cried out in agony as her back seared in pain. Two large gashes where her beautiful wings used to be lined her back, in their place grew the wings of the disgraced. They were pitch black, like that of a starless sky, or tar.

Multiple loud gasps filtered through the room at the sight of the horrendous black wings, blood dripped from Lena's back from the large gashes, tears poured down her cheeks as her body writhed in pain. The brunette pulled her black wings back into her skin and fell on her side as the blood began to pool under her. Diana reached down and lifted her disgraced pupil from the ground and carried her from the great hall.

The elder walked to the edge of the kingdom in the clouds, she stood at the edge and looked down at Lena, for a moment the elder felt her heart break, a few tears escaped and fell down the elders cheek. "Oh Lena… why…" She put her pupil down, setting her on her feet. "You were supposed to be great…"

Lena sobbed covering her face "I'm… I'm sorry Elder, I… I'm so sorry I have disappointed you." She pulled her face from her hands and gazed up at the only person she ever cared for, the only mother she ever knew.

"My Lena… You didn't disappoint me, you _broke my heart_." Diana swiped the tears that rolled down her cheek before lifting her hands and placing them on the brunette's cheeks. She brought her forehead to her pupils closing her eyes. "Goodbye my daughter." And with that the elder pushed Lena from the edge, the brunette extended her arm out toward the elder as she fell from the good graces of the kingdom.

Lena fell speeding back down towards the earth, her black wings pulled from her back and wrapped around her just before she plowed into the ground protecting her from the impact.

The brunette jolted herself awake, the same nightmare playing in her dreams every night, and every time she woke up crying. Her fall from grace, the only mother she had every known expelling her from her home. Lena sat up in her bed and brought her hands to her face, resting her elbows against her knees. Once her breathing had gone back to normal she lifted her face from her hands and gazed over at the bedside clock, it read 5:45am.

Lena huffed and swung her legs over her bed side and stood. It was a little early, but she might as get in the shower and get ready because there was no way she was getting anymore sleep today. Since Lena's fall, she felt that she needed some way to ease her guilty conscience. So, she built a mega tech company that invented new technology to help those in third world countries with water crises, or food crises, even locally with the homeless as well as hospitals, especially children's hospitals.

She needed to do something to give her life meaning, try to write some wrongs even if she couldn't take back what she did years ago. After a long hot shower Lena emerged from her bathroom, a cloud of steam following her out. The brunette sauntered into her large walk-in closet and stood in front of her wardrobe. After what felt like forever Lena finally settled on a black Armani pant suit, a white pinstripe dressshirt and a pair of simple open toed heels to match.

She ruffled through her drawers and pulled out a tight pair of boxer shorts sliding them on adjusting her member within them. Lena's anatomy was a little different then most, some of the Angels that were deemed to be warriors, and great warriors a that were deemed to have a special piece so that they could pro-create with the fellow female warriors and create purebred's. Before Lena was given the honour of being a guardian she was a warrior, she followed in the footsteps of her family, as well as Diana (her only real mother figure) one of the most revered warriors there was.

Diana had trained her, raised her, and made sure she was the strongest she could be. Lena, much like her mother figure was top of her classes, one of the strongest and must cunning of her group. Although she had never found a mate, and the likely hood of that now was slim to none. Since she was deemed fallen there was no chance of finding her soulmate. She had some flings with human's, but it was just sex, there was really no connection, much to the human's dismay.

Lena pulled on her dress pants buttoning them up, she pulled down the white dress shirt and looped one of her arms through it. She stood in front of the full-length mirror and turned her head looking at the large scars on her back. The started from the top of her shoulder blade trailing all the way down to the small of her back. Her eyes trailed down the scars before turning away and pulling the shirt over her shoulders, buttoning it up and tucking it into her pants.

She pulled the jacket on and buttoned it up in the front. Lena walked into her kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fridge and stuck it between her teeth as she gathered her phone and car keys. The brunette locked up her apartment and left for her office.

On the other side of National city Kara Danvers was getting ready for her first day as head reporter at CatCo media. She was contemplating between a simple grey sweater dress with a beige thin belt or a white fitted sweater, and coral skirt. She tapped her chin then decided to go with the sweater and skirt, she pulled the skirt on, pulling a plain white undershirt then folded her sweater and placed it in her bag.

She smoothed her hair into a high ponytail then went clattering through her tiny closet for a decent pair of matching flats. Once she was happy with her look she ran into her kitchen grabbed something quick to eat, locked up her apartment and headed for the roof. Kara loved to fly into work, any chance she to spread her wings and feel the beautiful air against her cheeks she took. Once on the roof she stretched out her arms, she shook out her shoulders as her elegant white wings spread wide.

She stretched them out as a smiled grew on her face, she bent her knees and took off into the air, her wings carrying her gracefully through the morning sky. The sun beat down on her face and she closed her eyes at its warmth. She landed on the roof of CatCo media graciously before pulling her wings back into their resting place. Kara reached into her bag and pulled out her sweater she had folded earlier and pulled it over her head tucking it neatly into her skirt.

The blonde made her way into the large office, the familiar sound of printers spitting out paper, and computer keys furiously being typed away upon rushed to her. The smell of office coffee and donuts coming from the break room. She made her way to her desk and sat down, opening her laptop. Before she could settle in and begin her days work she was being summoned into Cat Grants office.

_"__Kara! Kara, Helllllllo."_ Her bosses voice rang through her speaker phone.

Kara sighed and put her finger on the talk button. "Good morning Miss Grant"

"_I need you in my office pronto! Chop chop."_ The woman was a forced to be reckoned with.

The blonde stood from her seat grabbing her note book and favorite pen and made her way into the big boss' office. She stood in front of the woman's desk clutching her note book to her chest. The woman was typing away on her laptop, her glasses sitting low on the bridge of her nose.

"I have an article for you. It's going to be the main story in the magazine this month and I want you to cover it." Cat didn't it even look up from her laptop as she spoke.

Kara was floored, she stood there blinking at her boss. "Me…Me?! You want me to cover the story!" The blonde couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips.

"Yes Kara, even though it's your first day as lead reporter but you have done some decent work in the past and you were a fabulous assistant to me. So, I trust you with this." Cat finally looked up from her computer with a ghost of a smile playing on her lips.

"Oh, thank you, thank you Miss Grant. I will not disappoint you." Kara was practically bouncing on her feet her ponytail swinging as she bobbed. "Who or what will I be covering!"

Cat sat back in her chair crossing one leg over the other resting it on her knee "I want you to interview Lena Luthor and her tech company that's been saving the world."

Kara stopped bouncing going still. "L-Lena Luthor?"


End file.
